The Loss of a Father
by honeylove90
Summary: **SPOILER FOR ST3 CHAPTER 8: THE BATTLE OF STARCOURT (If you haven't watched the series, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!) One Shot. El's trauma experience of battling the Mind Flyer and losing someone that was close to her. Trigger warning: Loss of a parent and spoiler of ST3: The Battle of Starcourt.


*Trigger warning: Loss of a parent and spoiler to Chapter 8: The Battle of Starcourt*

Second time writing in Stranger Things Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, all the rights go to The Duffer Brothers

* * *

Jane 'El' Hopper witness the death of Billy Hargrove to whom she spoke of his beautiful mother and what she wore at the beach along with mentioning he was happy as a little boy. She saw the good in him and seeing Billy protecting the brunette teenage girl as he stepped in front of the wounded El as he went against the Mind Flyer. El was in distraught seeing the Mind Flyer arm suckers hitting the heroic teenage boy in all places to his body with the last arm suckers aiming right to his chest where his heart was. The brunette teenage girl was mortified as to witness another death and not just anyone's death, the death of Billy Hargrove, her best friend's brother. She held dearly to Mike for a few moments and seeing her redheaded best friend in tears as she pulls away from her ex-boyfriend and having her arms wrapped around Max telling her, "It's okay, It's okay." In a soothing voice of comfort.

A few seconds later an Army of United States soldiers came marching in with guns in their hands and running towards the Party to see if anyone was injured. A few members of the kids were injured and were rushed outside to seek medical treatment.

**_Outside of The Starcourt Mall_**

Fire Fighters were commanding orders to put out the fire and to see who else was injured. Everyone in the Party went to multiple ambulance vans for their own treatments of injuries. El went with Mike to one ambulance van as the adult female EMT attended their injuries. The EMT female worker properly cleaned and bandage both the brunette teenage girl's injured ankle and the side of her forehead then attending to the ebony haired teenage boy. After that, she placed a blanket around the two teens to claiming their nerves on the trauma they experience.

A distraught Joyce Byers walked with the army troop as she stood in the middle of the parking lot and hope to see her boys being okay then spotting her youngest boy Will is alive. The shy brunette teenage boy took the blanket cover off of him as jumped from the steps of the ambulance van running up to his mother as the two Byers cried and hugged each other tightly.

El got up from her seat next to Mike giving him the rest of the blanket as she steps more into the view as she turns her head left and right as she searches for her father. _"Dad! Where is he? Where is Hop? He has to be here! Hopper has to be!" _The brunette teenage girl thought to herself as she became worried. El kept walking more towards the center of the parking lot in the hope to see her father coming into her view in a few minutes.

She paused in her footsteps as she sees Mrs. Byers hugging her son tightly while crying. Her brown eyes synced to her mother figure's same matching eye color as she can read the emotions was written all over her face. _'No.' _El said in her mind she felt the wind being knocked out of her lungs. _'No, no, no, no!' _The brunette teenager repeated the word multiple times. Her heart fell into her stomach as she realizes that Hopper, her father, the one who raised her for two years is gone. Vanished like the Black Hole he mentioned about Sarah. Tears started to well up in her eyes as they fell into her face and shaking her head not wanting to believe what happened. El breaks down her tears then starts running towards the Mall in the false hope of going in there to find her father herself.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" The brunette teenage girl yelled with tears running down her face.

Mike turned his head to see his ex-girlfriend running towards the Mall and quickly follows her. He catches up to El and wraps his arms around her waist to hold her back.

"MIKE! LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO! HOP, HE'S STILL IN THERE! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" El yelled being in hysterical as she jolted through his arms.

The words of, "PLEASE LET ME GO! HOP, HE'S STILL IN THERE! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" rang into the ebony haired boy's ears and instantly knew that Hop, the overprotected man that threatens him to never see his daughter again was dead. Mike held her tightly knowing she'll give up eventually.

The brunette teenage girl fought her best to break free from Mike's grasp and breaking down more than maneuvering her body towards his chest. She starts crying even more with her breathing picking up slowly she starts to hyperventilate. El lost another person that was close to her heart; first, it was her mother and now her adopted father, Jim Hopper. The brunette teenage girl shoves herself away from Mike as she starts running, limping away going somewhere else.

"EL! EL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? EL!" The ebony haired teenage boy yelled being in concern as he runs behind her.

Members of the Party turned around to see El limping running away from the parking lot with Mike running a few feet behind her. Max, Dustin, Lucas, Nancy, Erica, Will, Muarry, Jonathan, and Joyce see the commotion, all of them starts running behind him.

"EL!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"YOU CAN'T RUN THAT FAR, YOUR ANKLE IS STILL INJURED!"

"EL, WAIT UP!"

Everyone in the party yelled in concern.

The brunette teenage girl ran as fast as she can and felt the pain again from her ankle. El ran to a location where she had the second to last moment with Hop, their cabin in the woods.

**_An hour later..._**

**_The Cabin_**

El limped towards the cabin as she steps over the tripped wire and using her physical normal energy to push forward entering the damaged cabin. The brunette teenage girl power walks slash runs towards her father's room as she grabbed his police hat and held it in her arms tightly. El starts crying again with her knees giving out on her and stayed on the floor ignoring her injury. She closed her eyes with memories of Hopper and El meeting for the first time from the day finding her in the cold winter of the woods to now. The brunette teenage girl screamed in pain for the loss of her father and wished she could have been there to save him. El cried herself to sleep as she held onto Hop's hat.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
